Phoenix Of Water
by Awtz
Summary: Cerita seorang Troll dan Elf yang berhasil membangkitkan hewan legendaris dengan ketidak sengajaan. Apakah yang akan terjadi ?. Silahkan di simak Fanfictnya :D   PS : FANFICT PERTAMA MOHON MAAF JIKA JELEK :


Okay ini adalah fanfict pertama saya.

Sebenernya ga pernah kepikir sih saya bikin fanfict.

Tapi karena om saya, Om Alcest *digampar alcest gua bilang dia om om* bikin fanfict yang memberikan enjoyment pada saya waktu baca, saya memutuskan untuk membuat fanfict. Tolong untuk fanfict pertama saya ini yang super nubi, saya jangan dilempar sandal *dilempar tomat kelamaan prolog* okay enjoy my first fanfict. Phoenix of Water : The Origins.

* * *

**1**

Chapter One : The Beginning Of a New Legend

Cerita ini berawal dari sekolah unggulan untuk segala ras di Azeroth, Arkhiel. Disini semua ras bisa mendapatkan pendidikan. Ada beberapa mata pelajaran di sekolah ini mulai dari Latihan Pertahanan tubuh, Pembuatan Armory, Pembuatan Potion dan lain lain. Pagi hari itu merupakan hari pertama sekolah untuk tahun ajaran baru. Semua anak yang diterima di Arkhiel memasuki kelasnya. Biasanya teman sebangku adalah sesama ras, tapi lain halnya untuk Awtz dan Alcest mereka masuk ke sekolah itu tanpa ada teman sebaya yang dikenalinya, sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang merupakan teman sebangku berbeda ras, Awtz adalah seorang Troll, ayahnya adalah Jah'rakal yang terkenal sebagai "The Blinding Axe" di Azeroth dan Alcest seorang Elf, ayahnya adalah Kael, elf yang terkenal sebagai "Intellectual One" karena merupakan salah satu elf tercerdas sepanjang masa. Hari itu jam pertama dikelas mereka di isi oleh Eindhz, Guru Pembuatan Potion yang terkenal killer dan tidak menyenangkan. Awtz Dan Alcest sangat terlihat mencolok pada kelas itu, apa lagi mereka satu satunya dua ras berbeda yang duduk sebangku di kelas itu, yang menjadikan alcest dipanggil oleh Eindhz. "Ya itu, Elf yang duduk sebangku dengan Troll ! Maju kedepan !" Kata Eindhz tanpa alasan memanggil Alcest. "a-ada apa bu ?" kata Alcest yang takut dan gemetaran melihat guru orc yang wajahnya mengerikan itu *dilempar sandal sama alcest*. "ini coba kamu kerjakan soal ini" sahut Eindhz yang suka menyiksa muridnya tersebut, karena Awtz yang merupakan troll, yang notabenenya tidak bisa menerima suatu hal tabu dengan mudah, langsung berteriak " TAPI KAN BU ! ANDA BELUM MENJELASKAN APAPUN PADA KAMI !". Empat puluh pasang mata di kelas yang seperti tempat kuliah itu terpaku kepada Awtz, mereka heran, betapa beraninya anak ini. Kelas menjadi penuh murid yang saling berbiskik, ada yang berbisik " oh dia seorang troll", ada juga yang sedang berbisik "gila tuh anak, ga tau apa ini guru killer" dan sebagainya. "DIAM ! Sudah elf, jangan dengarkan troll itu ! Kerjakan Saja ! Aku gurumu ! BUKAN TEMAN TROLL SEBANGKUMU ITU ! " kata Eindhz dengan tanganya yang menuding ke Awtz. "CIH!", Awtz menggumam. Alcest yang berada di depan kelas tentu bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, apalagi tanpa penjelasan sedikit pun dari guru itu, dengan kenyataan bahwa Alcest tidak mengetahui apapun Alcest hanya bisa berdiri di depan diiringi rasa takutnya akan Eindhz. Melihat Alcest yang keringetan Eindhz tidak peduli dan membiarkan Alcest didepan sampai pelajaran selesai, seakan hanya ingin menyiksa Alcest dan tidak mempedulikan materi yang harus dipelajari oleh murid sekelas. Setelah bel pergantian pelajaran berdering, Eindhz langsung saja ngacir keluar kelas tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. "Guru aneh !" gumam Awtz yang merasa telah membuang waktunya untuk mengikuti kelas Potion itu. Setelah Alcest kembali ke bangku, Awtz bertanya "Siapa namamu?, Mau aja sih kamu dikerjain sama guru psikopat kaya gitu". "Alcest" jawab Alcest yang kecapean setelah disuruh mengerjakan soal tanpa clue selama 2, iya DUA JAM PELAJARAN di depan kelas. "Perkenalkan , Aku Awtz, calon pengatur strategi perang terhebat !, udah kaga usah dipikirin yang tadi, emang guru aneh tuh." Kata Awtz dengan wajahnya yang super optimis. "Untunglah, aku kira hanya aku yang berfikir bahwa guru itu guru ter-aneh sepanjang masa" Sahut Alcest dengan wajah yang sangat kelelahan.

* * *

Eaa ~ begitulah cerita prologue singkat tentang pertemuan Awtz si troll dan Alcest si elf yang merupakan Karakter utama dalam cerita Phoenix Of Water ini

Untuk segala kekuranganya ane mohon maaf ye :p masih fanfict writer nubi :D

Mohon ripiunya. *dibata ama agan agan soalnye ane nubitol *


End file.
